Bitbeasts To The Test
by loneranger
Summary: The Bitbeasts are tested on their abillties and are put to the test..... by a girl? I don't like summaries, just read and review! PLEASE!


I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, I only own this fic and any similarities with any other fanfics are totally coincidental.  
  
This is something that I've been thinking of for months and I've finally got the energy to type it up. In this fic, all of the Bladebreakers are fifteen.... My first beyblade fanfic, so please be nice and review. Onegai?  
  
  
  
Bitbeasts to the Test  
  
  
by loneranger  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
The Start Of It All  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Somewhere in the world of Bitbeasts.........  
  
  
The world's most powerful bitbeasts have assembled in the Meeting Room. All of them were silent, waiting for the meeting to start. The Leader of the bitbeasts came into the room. He was red in colour and he was the most powerful bitbeast ever. Together with a few other powerful bitbeasts, they form The Council.  
  
  
"Well, another decade has passed since we last assembled, and it is time, yet again, to put all of the Bitbeasts to the test," the Leader, Otada, started the usual speech  
  
"Well, who is the Messenger this time?" a pink catlike bitbeast asked,  
  
"Yes, which one of the Kuraishi have been chosen?" another bitbeast, Kakuko asked,  
  
"Well, Cranite, has chosen the young Kuraishi Kaoru," Otada answered,  
  
"Kuraishi Kaoru?!" the pink catlike bitbeast, Kasha, cried,  
  
"Something the matter, Kasha?" Otada asked,  
  
"Kaoru is only thirteen!" Kakuko protested,  
  
"We have to respect Cranite's decision, after all, it is her turn to choose the Messenger," Otada said, smiling,  
  
"But - " Kakuko wanted to protest, but Kasha shut him up.  
  
"Your turn's next decade, Kakuko, be patient!" Kasha said,  
  
"Right, so I expect the Messenger to be here in about five minutes, so I hope that all of you will be nice to her," Otada gave Kakuko a stern look,  
  
"OK, OK," Kakuko rolled his eyes,  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Tyson! Did you hear what I've just said?" Kenny asked his friend, who was busy eating breakfast,  
  
"No, what were you talking about again?" Tyson asked, his mouth full of food,  
  
Kenny sighed, "The mall is doing an exhibition on beyblades and they want you and the rest of the Bladebreakers as the stars of the show,"  
  
"They do?" Tyson asked,  
  
"Yes, they do," Rei said, coming into the room with Max,  
  
"You in?" Max asked, "It's bound to be fun,"  
  
"If you're in, I'm in!" Tyson said,  
  
"It's agreed then, we're all in," Rei said,  
  
"What about Kai?" Kenny asked,  
  
"Who cares, go call the manager of the mall and tell him that we accept his offer," Max said excitedly,  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Kuraishi Kaoru, do you accept this task of being the Messenger?" Otada asked,  
  
"I accept, Otada-sama," Kaoru nodded,  
  
"I appoint you the Messenger for this decade, and wish you the best of luck," Otada smiled, "I'm sure you know what to do,"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have to fight all bitbeasts, record and analyze all matches against the bitbeasts and compare them with last decade's results," Kaoru repeated what Otada had said, "But I can't fight the Royalties, which are not many, I have to deliver them to the Council,"  
  
Otada nodded, "You're a fast learner,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"You're in luck, because there's an exhibition on beyblades in a mall in Japan, many international teams are bound to be there, I bet that The Majestics and The All Starz will be there,"  
  
"The exhibition is not until next two weeks, Otada-sama, I plan to go to Australia first,"  
  
"As long as you finish your task, I don't care where you want to start first,"  
  
"I'll be going now, good bye, Otada-sama,"  
  
"Good luck and be careful!"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Somewhere in Europe ..............  
  
  
Oliver looked at Johnny, who was looking at Robert. Enrique looked at the three of them, Robert had got them together for some reason that he doesn't know, but was dying to know.  
  
"What is this all about, Robert?" Enrique asked,  
  
"It is time, the Messenger will be after us soon," Robert said,  
  
"You don't plan to run away, do you?" Oliver asked, "'Cause you can't, the Messenger will surely find you,"  
  
"Yeah, and the Council will be after your blood if you try to evade them," Johnny agreed,  
  
"No, not running away," Robert shook his head, "I'm just gonna make it difficult for the Messenger to find me, that's all,"  
  
"Isn't that the same as running away?" Enrique asked,  
  
Robert shrugged, "There's a beyblade exhibition at a mall in Japan in two weeks time, I plan to go there,"  
  
"What the hell for?!" the three cried,  
  
"I don't think the Messenger will manage to find me there," Robert answered, "Are you three coming?"  
  
"It'll be interesting, I guess," Johnny gave in,  
  
"We might meet up with Tyson and his friends," Oliver said, "I'll come,"  
  
"Fine, since you're all going, I'm going too," Enrique agreed,  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Somewhere in America .............  
  
  
"Judy, do we really have to go to the exhibition in Japan?" Micheal asked,  
  
"Yes," Judy answered,  
  
"But why?" Steven whined,  
  
"Because I said so," Judy smiled, "I haven't seen Max for a long time too, maybe we can meet him while we're there,"  
  
"I suppose...." Emily relented,  
  
"Fine," Eddy knew that there's no use trying to change Judy's mind,  
  
"OK, OK,"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Somewhere in China ........  
  
  
"Come on, Lee, why can't we go?" Mariah whined,  
  
"Go where?" Kevin asked,  
  
"Japan, there's a beyblade exhibition there, I want to go!" Mariah cried,  
  
"Oh, you just want to see Rei," Lee said,  
  
Mariah blushed, "I'm sure you want to know how he's doing too,"  
  
"Lee," Gary called his friend, "Isn't it time already?"  
  
"Time?" Mariah asked,  
  
"Time for what?" Kevin asked,  
  
"Time for the Test," Lee answered,  
  
"Oh, you mean the Messenger is coming?" Mariah asked,  
  
"Yes, Mariah, and we have to train hard," Gary replied,  
  
"It's just the Messenger, not the Council," Kevin said, "Can we go?"  
  
You're fighting the Messenger, but not me, I have to fight the Council, Lee said,  
  
Come on, Lee, Kevin ignored him,  
  
"Please?" Mariah pleaded, "Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
Lee sighed, "Fine, we'll go,"  
  
"YAY!!" Mariah yelled, "Thanks, Lee!"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
YOU WHAT?! Kai yelled,  
  
Kenny put his hands up, Don't shout at me, the others thought you'll be fine with it -  
  
I THE HELL DON'T Kai glared at him,  
  
It's not my fault -  
  
Kai stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Something wrong, Kai? Tyson asked innocently,  
  
OF COURSE THERE IS!!  
  
What are you yelling for, Kai? Max asked,  
  
WHAT DID YOU ACCEPT THE OFFER TO BE THE STARS OF THE SHOW FOR??!!  
  
Calm down, Kai, Rei said,  
  
HELL I WILL!!  
  
As a result, I'm giving you all an extra seven hours of training for the rest of the week! Kai said, finally calming down,  
  
SEVEN HOURS??!! the three of them yelled,  
  
You're lucky it's just for the rest of the week, I'd make it the rest of the month, but I pity you guys, Kai smirked,  
  
But Kai -  
  
Go training already, or I'll make it the rest of the year!!  
  
Yes, Kai,  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
That's the first chapter. Please review!!!  
  
Please?  
  
Pretty please?  
  
Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
Just press that button down there and give me a review. Tell me what you think of this fic. Thanks!  
  
  
*_* loneranger *_*


End file.
